La guerre des âmes
by Mamour253
Summary: Peu de temps aprés la fin de l'arc Soul Society, Yamamoto sama désigne 3 nouveaux gradé ... Attention, spoil ! L'histoire promet d'être longue, mais les chapitres sont courts. Résumé pourri, K pour le language.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** La guerre des âmes 

**Resumé :** Après la trahison d'Aizen, Ichimaru et Tousen envers la Soul Society, Yamamoto-sama désigne 3 nouveaux gradés …

**Genre : **Humour, action aventure, et peut être bien quelques petites traces de romance …

**Spoil :** Oui, pour les lecteurs du manga VF, pour ceux qui regardent les épisodes ou lisent les scans, non.

**Disclaimer : **Bon en fait je suis le co-auteur Emi est à moi et Alia est à l'auteur. Mushu (qui viendra plus tard) est à elle-même. Le reste à Tite Kubo.

**Couples : **Allez donc vous gratter pour qu'on vous le révele lol

Prologue 

Ichimaru Gin, capitaine de la 3éme division, Aïzen Sôsuke, capitaine de la 5éme division et Kaname Tousen, capitaine de la 9éme division avaient fui la Soul Society après l'avoir trahie. De nombreux shinigamis pouvaient à leurs titres désormais vacants. Pourtant, tous furent surpris du choix de Yamamoto. La 3éme division aurait pour capitaine Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami connu et plus ou moins reconnus. Mais les deux autres étaient particulièrenment inconnues de la plupars des capitaines en faction. Emi Matsuo, une jeune brune aux cheveus mi-longs et aux yeux noisette prendrait la tête de la 5éme division, son perfectionnisme, sa rigueur et sa determination collant parfaitement a son grade. Alia Kassad était une grande blonde aux courts cheveux indisciplinés. Deux yeux noirs conféraient à son visage une dureté sinificative de son caractère calculateur et distant. Elle dirigerait la 9éme division. Comme à chaque ''Avenement'' d'un Shinigami au rang de capitaine, les autres gradés organisaient une réunion, plus par protocole que de gaitée de cœur.


	2. Rencontre

Chapitre I Rencontre

Rukia décida d'accompagner Ichigo, un peu stressé a l'idée de se retrouver confronté à ce cercle fermé des capitaines. Le fait d'avoir eu des premières rencontres plutôt épineuses avec certains d'entre eux n'allait pas en le rassurant. Tous deux marchaient dans les rues du Seireitei lorsque, en passant devant une maison, ils entendirent des éclats de voix.

«-Bouge ! On va être en retard !

-Mais attend ! Je trouve plus Yuki ! Il s'est encore planqué !

-C'est pas grave, on s'en fout ! Pour une fois qu'on organise quelque chose pour nous !

-Je ne sors pas sans Yuki !

-Mais pourquoi ? T'as peur ?

-Attend ! J'ai vu un éclair jaune et Blanc par là-bas ! AH ! YUKI !

-Mouhahaha !

-Arrête de rire ! »

Deux femmes sortirent de la maison. Aux pieds de la brune, Emi, un chat angora blanc aux yeux bleus presque blancs marchait fièrement. Au cou de la seconde femme, Alia, un serpent blanc et jaune s'enroulait tendrement.

«-Emi ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! C'est pas la première fois que tu le vois alors ARRETE !

-Oui mais il est ridicule ton serpent blanc !

-Il est pas ridicule, il est Albinos. »

Soudain, les deux amies remarquèrent Ichigo et Rukia.

«-Yô ! Rukia ça va ? Demanda Emi.

-Euh… ça va et toi ?

-Nikel. Ho ! Notre Ichigo national ! Salut ! Moi, c'est Emi Matsuo, capitaine de la 5éme division !

-Alia Kassad, capitaine de la 9éme division.

-Et son serpent Albinos, chuchota Emi à Rukia qui pouffa de rire. Mais, tu sais Ichigo, si tu veux m'appeler Matsuo-sama ou Matsuo-taichô, te gène pas, hein !

-Ne l'écoute pas. Elle dit que des conneries. Par contre, moi j'en dis moins, assura Alia »

Les deux amies partirent en courant tout en leur adressant de grands signes de la main en guise d'au revoir. Puis, elles agrippèrent le bas de leurs capes de capitaine et se mirent à les agiter derrière elles.

«-C'était mon rêve de faire ça ! S'exclama Emi. »

Rukia se tourna vers Ichigo qui affichait une expression à mi-chemin entre le rire et la consternation.

«-T'inquiette. A par ça, elles sont super sympa. »

Ils repartirent tous deux tranquillement vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Rukia laissa Ichigo dans le hall d'une grande maison blanche. La réception se tenant dans la grande salle de réunion, en haut de la caserne de la 1ère division, il monta lentement les arches, le bruit de fond augmentant peu a peu. Il arriva enfin. Les conversations se tarirent. Il resta figé sur le seuil, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Il parcourut l'assistance des yeux, pensant qu'il y trouverait les filles qui lui apporteraient un soutien. Mais elles n'étaient pas la. Soudain, il entendit un bruissement d'étoffe derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Alia et Emi qui, tout sourire, le poussèrent en avant. Une fois les présentations, facultatives, faites, tous commencèrent à parler. Comme toujours, ils parlèrent de leurs équipes, vantant leurs mérites, comparants leurs taux de réussite…

Emi faisait mine de s'intéresser à cette conversation particulièrement ennuyeuse et qui avait pour seul but de montrer la force de sa division aux autres. Ichigo quant à lui tentait désespérément de semer Kenpachi. Le regard furieux que lui lançait parfois Byakuya n'avais pas de quoi le calmer. Depuis que le capitaine de la 6éme division et lui avaient fini un combat a égalité, il ne portait pas Ichigo dans son cœur. Alia, elle, avait trouvé la bonne solution. Assise prés de Shunsui Kyoraku, elle s'entrainait a sa discipline fard : La flemmardise au niveau professionnel. Finalement, Emi décida de rejoindre Alia et Ichigo (qui avait opté pour la glandouille pour se débarrasser de Kenpachi et se rapprocher ostensiblement de quelqu'un de connu pas trop occupé, selon lui) _(La flemmardise constitue pour moi un acte très difficile, a maitriser avec précaution, NDLA.)_. Les trois nouveaux pensaient rester tranquilles mais, poussés par la curiosité, les autres capitaines laissèrent leurs conversations d'un très grand intérêt et s'approchèrent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prochain chapitre : Présentations.


	3. Présentations

Chapitre II Présentations

«-Comment se fait-il qu'on ais jamais entendu parler de vous ? Demanda Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

-Si vous n'avez pas entendu parler de nous c'est que vous ne vous baladez pas souvent dans le rukongai ! S'exclama Alia

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Ichigo.

-Dison que nous aimons bien les bagarres et dés qu'il y en a une, en règle générale, on n'est pas loin, expliqua Emi.

-Vous prenez plaisir à vous battre ? Demanda Kenpachi, heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui adhère a ses idéaux.

-Mais, si vous aimez vous battre, pourquoi ne vous défouliez vous pas sur les Hollows ? Demanda Sajin Komamura

-Ben, argumenta Emi, les hollows ça fais parti du boulot. Les bagarres, c'est pour la détente. Histoire de garder la forme.

-Et pourtant, moi, je suis souvent fourrée dans le rukongai et je n'ai pas tellement entendu parler de vous, appuya Soi Fong.

- Bon, Ok, on n'était pas vraiment déclarées en temps que Shinigami. Mais bon, vu que personne ne nous a jamais rien dit… dit Alia.

-Et... Vous avez quel âge ? Demanda Byakuya.

-253 ans, dit Emi.

-262 ans, continua Alia.

-Et, vos zanpakuto, c'est quoi ? Demanda Retsu Unohana.

-Vous verrez bien si on a besoin de s'en servir, expliqua Emi.

-Vous pouvez quand même nous dire, demanda Shunsui Kyôraku.

-La paranoïa, c'est la règle numéro un du bon Shinigami, récita Alia.

-Non. Elle existe pas cette règle. Commença Tôshirô Hitsugaya. La règle numéro un c'est…

-T'a un problème avec nos règles personnelles toi ? Demanda Emi, les bras croisés, des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Ca a le mérite d'être clair. Bien. En ce qui concerne vos lieutenants… Vous les connaissez ? Demanda Jyûshiro Ukitate qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ce genre d'interrogatoires inutiles. »

Il y eut un grand. Blanc. Soudain, Alia dit :

«-Ichigo.

-Oui ?

-Bouge pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un conseil, fais ce qu'on te dit, continua Emi. »

A cet instant, il remarqua que le serpent qui évoluait auparavant sur sa maitresse avait disparut du corps d'Alia. Il sentit tout à coup un corps musculeux se glisser entre ses jambes. Alia se leva tranquillement et attrapa brutalement Yuki avant de le balancer sur ses épaules sans le moindre ménagement. Ichigo se calma et se demanda pourquoi il ne devait pas bouger. Alia tripotait son anima avec tellement peu de douceur qu'il ne devait pas être bien dangereux. Comme si elle avait comprit, Emi expliqua :

«-Il est venimeux. Mais il ne pique jamais Alia. Va savoir pourquoi. En tout cas ça ne serai pas une grosse perte !

-Ca t'arrive de ne pas critiquer mon serpent ?

-Il a une drôle de couleur, intervint Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

-NIARK ! Rit Emi.

-Il est ALBINOS !

-En tout cas, moi, mon chat, il attaque pas mes potes, ni les capitaines ! Il est intelligent lui ! »

Soudain, Soi Fong Hurla de surprise et de douleur. Le chat d'Emi, comme pour contredire sa propriétaire, avait griffé le capitaine pour qu'elle lâche le morceau de viande qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger. L'opération fut un succès puisque la femme lâcha la nourriture qui tomba à ses pieds ou le chat s'empressa de la récupérer avant de se réfugier sur les genoux d'Emi.

«-En tout cas, moi, mon chat, il attaque pas mes potes, ni les capitaines ! Il est intelligent lui ! Singea Alia, tout en riant ouvertement avec les autres capitaines.

-Oui bon… Et finalement, nos lieutenants ? Dit Emi pour détourner la conversation. »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prochain chapitre : Lieutenants


	4. Lieutenants

Chapitre III Lieutenants

Trois personnes entrèrent.

«-Voilà vos lieutenants. Izuru Kira, le lieutenant de Kurosaki. »

Un homme blond avança d'un pas. Une partie de ses cheveux lui cachant l'œil gauche. Il ne souriait pas.

« -Momo Hinamori, le lieutenant de Matsuo. »

La jeune femme brune arborant un chignon avança d'un pas. Emi sembla dépitée.

«- Et Shyûhei Hisagi, le lieutenant de Kassad. »

Alia ouvrit en grand les yeux quand elle vit s'avancer un jeune homme brun portant quelques tatouages.

«-OUA ! Quel Sex-symbol mon lieutenant ! S'écria-t'elle, en se tournant vers Emi qui saluait son lieutenant en tentant désespérément de ne pas montrer son dépit. Ah, désolé. Je compatis Emi… quoiqu'en fait non.

-J'ai pas la force de te répondre.

-Zut. »

La jeune Momo ne comprenait pas bien. Mais elle avait décidé de se dévouer entièrement à Emi pour oublier et faire oublier son admiration envers son ancien capitaine. Ichigo avait salué son lieutenant mais suivait avec attention la conversation des deux filles.

«-Bien, dit Emi en s'asseyant par terre, entrons dans le vif du sujet.

-Oui, ponctua Alia en l'imitant. »

Tous les capitaines se regardèrent. Il y avait dans la pièce bien assez de chaises pour qu'elles n'aient pas à s'asseoir pas terre. Alia dit :

«-Désolé, une vieille habitude. Mais on est bien par terre. »

Les lieutenants ne savaient pas bien quelle attitude adopter. Shyûhei hausa les épaules et s'assit en face de son capitaine, bientôt suivi par les autres.

«-Bien, nous partons sur de bonnes bases, dit Emi. Première chose. Quel sont vos styles de combats ?

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Momo un peu déstabilisée.

-C'est à dire que moi, par exemple, c'est plutôt aérien et insidieux, expliqua Alia.

-Moi c'est terrestre et prévisible, dit Emi.

-Et vous ? Demanda Izuru à son capitaine.

-…

-Rentre-dedans, à la barbare mais efficace il faut l'avouer, intervint Emi pour qualifier le style d'Ichigo.

-Mais nous… fin, c'est un peu de tout, tenta d'expliquer Momo.

- Ca nous avance pas beaucoup. Tu pense à ce que je pense ? Demanda Alia.

-Si c'est ce a quoi je pense, oui, répondit Emi.

-Où peut-on se battre ? Demandèrent-elles en chœur.

-Vous plaisantez ? S'étonna Byakuya.

-J'ai vachement l'air de plaisanter, ironisa Alia en toisant le capitaine.

-Suivez-moi ! S'excita Kenpachi, ravi d'assister à un combat avec les nouveaux capitaines. »

Il les entraina sur une grande place déserte. Emi s'avança et appela son capitaine. Elles se placèrent face à face.

«- Bon alors, tu attaque ?

-Mais…pour quoi faire ?

- Pour voir comment tu te bas ! Et puis y a pas besoin de raison. Si je te dis te le faire, tu le fais !

-Emi, c'est salaud ce que tu fais. Envers moi je parle, murmura Alia.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es prévisible et tu le sais ! Tu va jouer la dessus, elle va anticiper tes attaques, les éviter, et ça va encore durer des plombes ! J'en ai marre, je poireaute toujours en attendant que madame ai fini de jouer !

-T'a pas fini de te plaindre ?

-Jamais. »

Emi se retourna et dégaina, bloquant au dernier moment la lame de son lieutenant, qu'elle repoussa au loin.

«-Alia ! Tu note !

-Mais oui ! Insidieuse, rapide, silencieuse. »

Emi baissa volontairement son zanpakuto, signifiant un profond ennui à sa subordonnée. Momo courut vers son capitaine. Pendant sa course, elle orienta lentement sa lame vers la gauche. Puis, au dernier moment, elle attaqua par la droite. Emi évita l'attaque, Lava haut son zanpakuto comme pour la frapper violement et… rengaina son arme.

«-Insidieuse, rapide, silencieuse, et un peu imprévisible, énuméra Alia. A moi ! S'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

-Pff, elle tient pas en place celle-là, soupira Emi.

-Tu peux parler toi ! La provoqua Alia.

-J'aime bien ta façon de te battre, concéda Emi a son lieutenant, (_bien que cette remarque lui coûte énormément, Et oui, Emi sait parfois faire des compliments, NDLA_)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prochain chapitre : Allez Ichigo !


	5. Allez Ichigo !

Chapitre IV Allez Ichigo !

Alia s'élança sur la place et commença à sautiller sur place. Son lieutenant ne s'était pas encore démarqué du groupe des capitaines qu'il demanda :

«-Ça commence ?

-Vi ! »

L'homme courut directement derrière son capitaine qui fit un petit bond en avant pour éviter son attaque. Elle sourit.

«-J't'aime bien tu sais ?

-C'est salaud de ta part, intervint Emi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a aucune chance si tu reste les yeux ouverts. Alors, soir tu te bouche les oreilles, soit tu ferme les yeux.

- Bon d'accord. Je ferme les yeux. T'est contente ?

-Vas-y ! Encouragea Emi ! Démolis-la ! »

Le lieutenant hésita un instant. C'était déloyal si elle se privait d'un de ses sens. Puis, il décida d'agir. Il courut en zigzag dans le plus de silence possible. Il cherchait l'endroit idéal pour attaquer. Finalement, vu qu'Alia ne bougeait pas, il décida d'attaquer de front. Au moment ou son sabre allait toucher son capitaine, la jeune femme donna une très légère impulsion et sauta par-dessus l'homme. Dés qu'elle atterrit, face à son dos, elle posa sa lame sur son épaule, contre son cou.

«-Tu es mort. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et rengaina son katana. Shyûhei se demandait encore comment elle avait pu comprendre son mouvement. Il quitta la place, laissant le champ libre pour Ichigo et son subordonné. Pourtant, il ne s'avança pas.

«-Bon, alors, tu te décide ? demanda Emi

-Je m'en fous moi de savoir comment il se bat. Du moment que c'est efficace, Répliqua le roux.

-Allez Kurosaki, encouragea Shunsui. C'est pas si mal de tester son lieutenant.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Elles l'ont bien fait-elles ? Demanda Soi Fong.

-Parce que, je me fous de savoir comment il se bat puisque s'il est arrivé à ce niveau, c'est qu'il le mérite.

-Tu n'aurais pas peur de te ridiculiser, Kurosaki ? Ironisa Byakuya.

-Ho toi, tu peux parler ! Je te rappelle qu'on a fini à égalité. Alors c'est pas la peur de perdre qui va m'étouffer, s'énerva Ichigo. »

Les deux hommes se lancèrent des éclairs tant la tension entre les regards était palpable.

«-Je commence sérieusement à bien l'aimer Ichigo moi, chuchota Alia.

-Byakuya est pas mal non plus, répondit Emi. »

Le duel entre les deux hommes était tellement ennuyeux qu'Alia soupira et alla se mettre entre les deux.

« -STOP ! Egalité. Kuchiki, vous voulez pas vous éloigner une seconde, merci! Ichigo. Tu veux bien combattre ? S'il te plaiiiiiiit! »

Alia avait un avait prit un air de chien battu suppliant son maitre. Ne pouvant supporter ce regard touchant (_Particulièrement déprimant et pitoyable, NDLA_), Ichigo prononça un : «-Euh… » Démotivé.

«-Merci Ichigo ! S'exclama Alia qui le poussa sur la place ou son lieutenant le rejoignit.

-Ça marche bien ta technique, on dirait la mienne, chuchota Emi à son amie.

-Normal, c'est une variante, expliqua Alia.

-Copieuse ! »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prochain chapitre : Interrogatoire


End file.
